Love is Everything
by Holly Marie Fan
Summary: Piper is going back to high school and expects it to be boring until she meets a guy Leo and they have been together for a year and go to a dance. A month after how is she going to tell Leo, Her Sisters,Mom,Grams.chapt 15and 16 up PLEASE R&R PLEASE!
1. Breakfast

CHAPTER 1: Breakfast

Piper awoke to the sound of her alarm clock and turned it off as she stretched getting out of bed.

"err" she thought as she remembered that today was the first day of school and she had planned to make breakfast for her Grams, Prue and Phoebe though she knew that Phoebe was going to be late. But Piper got out of bed and then took a shower and dressed into a pair of her new blue jeans and a navy blue bunny hug that her mom had gotten her before she went out on business trip. Then she hurried downstairs to start the breakfast.

"What are you doing?" Prue asked as she came down the and lost her breath to the smell of bacon and eggs."I thought that I was going to be the first one up."

"Yeah but I wanted to make you all something nice to for our first day of school." was Pipers reply

" Ohh thanks so much piper, that was so sweet of you." Prue said as she walked up to Piper a hug.

Just then Grams came walking down the stairs and smiled at the sight of her granddaughters. "Wow Piper what time did you get up to make us such a wonderful breakfast". was the first thing Grams said

"Ohh grams thanks but it really was nothing." Piper said with a feeling of accomplishment then starting to take the food to the dining room table. As she brought the last things to the table Prue was already dishing herself up.

"Hey hey hey, Prue we have to wait for Phoebe." Piper half yelled

"Why? Piper we all know that she is going to be late anyway." was Prue's reply and then Piper nodded her head and sat down defeated and Grams too had started to get herself dished up and handed the bacon to Piper.

As they had all finished their breakfast and put the dishes in the dish washer and were about to start to head out to the jeep Phoebe came running down the stairs.

"Ohh my Gosh why didn't you guys tell me to get up. Cause I totally forgot that today was the first day back." Phoebe said breathless

"Phoebe you were born very late so don't worry, everyone expects you to be late."Prue remarked.

" Haha Prue very funny." Phoebe said as she grabbed a granola bar from the kitchen and headed out the door be hind her sisters.

"Ha"Grams grinned "and to think that I had a boring life."as she sipped her tea.

A/N: Please if you want more of this story just review and I will contiune it. I would be greatful because this is my first fic. Holly Marie Fan


	2. The New Guy

**There Ages **

**Prue-20**

**Andy-20 1/2**

**Piper- 18**

**Leo- 18 1/2**

**Becca-18**

**Brian-19**

**Phoebe- 15**

**_By the away yada yada I do not own Charmed and this is the only time i am writting this._ **

**...  
...**

**On to the story.**

**CHAPTER 2: The New Guy**

**SCHOOL **

Prue and piper had just dropped Phoebe off at the other end of the school. Then Prue smoothly drove into the big San Francisco high school parking lot. Then they both got out and Prue locked the doors before she said anything to Piper.

"Hey Piper are you going to get a boyfriend this year or are you still going to be on single status?"

"Prue you honestly think that I could get a boyfriend like this?" Piper said annoyed.

"Like what?" Prue said confused.

"Prue I have these huge stupid glasses and these ugly braces and you honestly think I could get a boyfriend." Piper said angrily

"Sure you could Piper. I mean you have the prettiest hair in the whole school." Prue said as they got closer to the school.

" Come on Prue yeah right!" Piper glared

" What ever Piper can we talk about something else?" was Prue's response

" Okay well how are you and Andy doing?" Piper said gingerly glad they changed the subject

" Ohh Piper you really need to get a boyfriend like him." Prue sighed " He is such a gentleman and he is sweet, loving, caring, looks great and ohh man such a amazing kisser." As Prue sighed again. Before…

"Hey" said a familiar voice.

"Andy" Prue replied as she ran up to him and kissed him.

"What are you doing here?" Prue questioned.

"Well it's a beautiful day and I thought that my gorgeous girlfriend would like me to walk her to class?" Andy replied Before handing the pink rose behind his back to Prue.

"Okay I'm leaving now this is way to much." Piper said bugging Prue and Andy as they were kissing again.

At Pipers locker Becca(Pipers best friend) was waiting for her nervously looking at all the high school people.

"Hey Becca sorry I'm late Phoebe was a little slower than usual." Piper said

"That's okay. You will never guess." Becca said and without a response from Piper, Becca continued on. "Theirs a new guy and wow Piper you really need to see him…" But before Becca could finish Piper walked into the door and ran into some one. As Piper bent down and started picking up her books. The stranger also bent down to help her.

" Ohh I am so sorry about that, let me help you." said the stranger.

"That's okay. I am early any way." Piper said continuing to pick up her books. But her eyes wondered over him as she began to stand.

"I'm Leo. Leo Wyatt." the stranger replied as he to was gazing at Piper.

"I'm Pi… Pi…Piper. Piper Halliwell" Piper said looking away blushing from embarrassment and the fact that she could feel his eyes going over her and that made her shiver.

"Well I better go." Piper said

"If you don't mind me asking what class do you have first?" Leo asked

"English. Why?" Piper questioned.

" Really? That's my first class to. Is this the room?" Leo said pointing to the room that he had just came out of before he bumped into Piper.

"Yeah, Leo that's the room." Piper responded with a nod.

"Thanks Piper, See you later?" Leo asked "Maybe for lunch?"

"Ohh umm sure Leo that would be great." Piper hesitated this time Piper really blushed.

After Leo left Becca said to Piper "Ohh Piper do you have a crush?" Becca grinned.

"No Becca I don't have a crush." Piper said defensively

"No your right you guys are in love. Just wait till I tell your Grams" Becca continued.

"Becca we do not LoVe each other and that's not funny because I don't like him. Besides you wouldn't dare tell grams any thing would you?" Piper said panicked (maybe she did like him a little but not enough to count.) Then she sighed...

A/N: Well what do you think please review and the story will continue.Thanks Holly


	3. Lunch and a Kiss

CHAPTER 3: Lunch and a Kiss

**IN THE CAFETERIA **

Becca and Piper were sitting in there usual spot by the window at the far side of the cafeteria. As Leo enters the room Piper looks up and he was with Bobby and the gang.

"Okay guys I gotta go." Leo said as he headed towards Piper.

"Hey where are you going Dude?" Bobby asked

"To have lunch! Why?" Leo replied still walking towards Piper.

"Dude just keep away from those girls." Bobby said pointing to Piper and Becca.

"What ever" Leo said really not paying attention to whatever Bobby was saying because he was to busy looking at Piper. So Bobby and the gang left to play basket ball. So as he was walking toward Piper, He was thinking that she was the sweetest girl that he had seen all day. Mostly because he had been in all her classes and each class he ended up staring at her and not paying any attention to a word that the teacher was saying.

"Hey Piper." Leo said star struck.

"LLLeeooo, Hey." Piper stuttered gazing into his eyes they were so eye catching. The green-blue mixed so well and Piper was just taken away when she looked in them.

"Have a seat Leo." Becca said realizing that he was still standing.

So they were all eating and just as they were about to finish Leo said " Piper I know that we just met and I know that we don't know each other very well but I really would, and I was wondering if you felt the same?"

" What are you asking Leo?" Piper said starting to get flimsy.

" I wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" Leo replied.

Just as he said that Prue and Andy came to sit at their table before the bell would ring.

"Hey Piper… Becca." Prue said " and who's this?" Prue said looking over Leo with a puzzled look on her face.

"Uhh Prue this is Leo… Uhh he's my Boyfriend." Piper said realizing that she had just agreed to go out with him and she wasn't sure that she wanted to until she look at his face and it was blushing but he was smiling.

"Oh My Gosh Piper." Prue said.

"Hey Leo I'm Andy… Prue's Boyfriend." Andy said nodding his head at Prue.

As the bell rang for 4th class Prue and Andy walked out hand-in-hand. Piper and Leo were also walking hand-in-hand. While Becca was feeling excluded she walked beside Piper.

Since Becca had her locked a little down the hall it gave Leo and Piper a moment, But just as they were at Pipers locker Bobby and the gang came up to them.

"What the hell are you doing out with that nerd?" Bobby said furiously. As he turned kissing his anorexia girl friend.

"What are you talking about?" Leo said.

"Well Piper and Becca are nerds and nobody ever goes out with them. So what are you doing hanging out with them." Bobby replied

"Actually Bobby I am going out with Piper here" Leo spoke grabbing Piper's waist and pulling her closer to him. Then a shiver went through her body. All that time Piper wondered if Leo was going to stand up to Bobby or coward out on her. But I was very clear when he grabbed her waist and then that tingle and made her feel so special.

"Fine Leo but trust us your going to regret it. Then Bobby and the gang turned and walked away.

"Thanks Leo." Piper said blushing but she didn't care about how she looked because she really liked him.

"Piper I like you a lot and if I am going out with you than I am going to stand up for you." Leo said as he was looking down Piper and her eyes and they sparked more than any other girl that Leo had ever seen. He just wanted her and no other girl ever. "Piper may I." and Piper knew exactly what Leo was asking and she replied by standing on her toes and kissing him and then she was thinking that she was having her first kiss. Though she had braces and glasses Leo still liked her a lot and she could feel it as he was kissing her.

"Piper." Leo said

"Yeah Leo what is it?" Piper replied smiling and ending the kiss.

" Uhh the bell rang and I gotta get to class." Leo said

"Okay sure well I will see you later." Piper said wiping her lips.

"See you as soon as class is over. Okay?" Leo said softly letting go of Piper's hand.

A/N: You all know how this goes so save me the typing. Hope you like this as much as i do!!! Holly


	4. Talking About The Kiss

Yeah sorry it took long 4 the update(School is Crazy)

**Thanks For the reviews**

CHAPTER 4: TALKING ABOUT THE KISS

**IN CLASS**

"Becca Guess what!" Piper whispered so that the teacher wouldn't hear her.

"What!" Becca said a little curious.

"Leo and I kissed." Piper said smiling at the time.

"What your kidding! What was it like?" Becca said.

" Becca and Piper! What are you talking about … Would you like to share it with the class?" Mrs. Hall replied

"NO! Mrs. Hall" Piper spoke up unusually loud.

" Okay than Piper but would you please save it for the break." Mrs. Hall replied.

Piper was in a day dream the rest of class because this was the only class that she didn't have Leo in.

"Piper, Piper." Becca whispered

"hu wh what?" Piper said.

"Time to go." Becca replied

" Ohh okay." Piper said dazed as she got up from the desk and Becca and her went to their lockers. If by surprise she had home economics the same as Leo was in. The second bell rang and she headed towards the class with Becca talking about that if Piper didn't ignored her on more time she was never talking to her again. Even though Piper kept telling her sorry.

"Okay Piper tell me every thing now that I have your attention." as Becca said still walking towards the class room.

"Okay well Bobby was bugging me and Leo stood up for me. Then he asked if he could kiss me and I did. Piper again was turning into another replay of the moment. As they entered the cooking class Piper immediately started to look for Leo but she couldn't see him anywhere. All of a sudden some one covered her glasses carefully and said.

"Guess who?" said the very sweet voice

"umm well could it possibly be my boyfriend Leo?" piper said and she turned around gazed into his beautiful eyes.

"Okay class." Mrs. Norom said "today we are making brownies and you will be paired into threes. Okay. How about Leo, Piper and Becca. "Okay lets get started shall we" Leo said.

"You don't have to worry about any thing Leo, Piper is the best cook ever." Becca said.

Piper blushed a lot and said " yeah well um whatever shall we get started?" After they got the brownies in the oven then Piper and Becca started to talk while Leo was in a day dream looking at Piper. Then the timer went off and Piper took the brownies out of the oven and cut a piece for Leo, Becca and Mrs. Norom and one for herself. So they all got an A. Just as they finished the dishes the bell rang. Then Piper and Leo went out holding hands and Becca was following behind.

"Piper did you want a ride home?" Leo asked.

"Umm Leo maybe not today because Prue would totally freak out if I got a ride with you without asking her first. Okay? Maybe tomorrow?" Piper questioned.

"Yeah, sure but could I at least walk you to your car?" Leo said in a very gentleman voice.

"Yeah Leo that would be great." was Piper's reply.

A/N : Thanks soo much for the reviews and i will have more updates in a day or so.THANKS Holly


	5. Caught or Not

**Another chapter (Very short) Sorry **

**Chapter 5 Caught or Not ????**

As Piper and Leo walked up to the jeep Becca had already left on her way home. Which left Piper and Leo alone. They were approaching the jeep when Piper heard Prue and Andy kissing and Piper didn't know how to stop them so she just yelled Prue but that made no difference.

"Hey Leo do you have any ideas about what we should do now?" Piper asked.

"I have a few." Leo smiled as he turned Piper around and he again asked if he could and she again responded with a very close passionate kiss.. They were still kissing when Prue came up and tried to split them apart. But then Leo broke up the kiss and then said that he must get home to start cooking supper as well as make brownies. At that thought Piper smiled.

"Piper you coming?" Prue yelled as she started up the jeep.

"Yep" Piper said climbing into the jeep while throwing her backpack in the seat behind.

" Where's Phoebe?" Prue asked in a very annoyed voice.

" Ohh I don't know, probably with Thomas" Piper sighed with a smile.

"okay Piper I know that you kissed the guy but wait until Grams hears about that kiss" Prue said in a rather silly voice.

"Prue please don't tell her or Phoebe not until I say so Okay?" Piper said in a whinny voice.

"Fine but I still get to tell her! Any way where the hell is Phoebe?" Prue said in her angry tone.

" Wow guys sorry I'm late I was just having trouble getting my locker open." Phoebe said sounding exhausted from running.

"Sure Phoebe you probably were making out with Thomas under the stage, But I wont tell grams… for now." Prue laughed.

"Whatever lets just go! Oh by the way Piper how was the first day." Phoebe asked.

"What did you say Phoebe?" Piper dazed still smiling while Prue backed out and started heading home.

"Never mind" Phoebe said.

A/N: Please review. Thanks Holly


	6. Spilling the Beans to Grams

Ahh chapt is up a little longer so enjoy.

**Chapter 6 Spilling the Beans to Gram**

****

**AT HOME **

"Oh Piper glad your home you get an appointment." Grams said.

"What for Grams" Piper asked.

" Uhh for your braces" Grams replied

"No Grams it hurts when they tighten them." Piper whined

"Actually Piper they are talking them off." Grams said smiling.

"Really great." Piper said.

" You sound surprised?" Grams said back.

" Yeah well I have had braces since I can remember." Piper said back.

"Well any way how was school today?" Grams said.

"Ohh fine just like any other day." Piper replied." There's a new guy though."

"Are you talking about the new hottie in your class Piper?" Prue replied. While walking in the kitchen.

"Actually yes Prue why?" Piper said.

"Ohh did you tell grams?" Prue giggled.

"Tell me what?" grams said in a stern voice.

"Ohh relax Piper I am only going to tell Grams that you kissed him unless it just slips." Prue laughed.

"What! Piper you kissed him and you just met him today!" Grams gasped.

"Yeah…Sorry it was really a thank-you for him sticking up for me against bobby." Piper hesitated as she was glaring at Prue.

"Yeah that's just why I saw you kissing him at the jeep." Prue said.

"So you like him… a lot?" Grams questioned curiously.

"Yeah I guess that I do." Piper smiled but she gave it away by blushing.

"Piper just doesn't like him Grams she already agreed to go out with him." Prue replied.

"Prue I told you not to tell her!" Piper yelled.

"Sorry Piper it just slipped." Prue giggled.

" Wow Piper wait till your mom finds out about this "NEW Guy." well if you are going out with him then you must have a curfew. Hmm…. How about 12 p.m. on Saturdays and 11 p.m. on school nights??? Grams said in a stern but calm tone.

" Grams how come I am the only one with a curfew? Don't Prue and Phoebe have one to?" Piper whined to Grams.

"Piper they all have curfew's they just don't abide with them." Grams scoffed at Prue.

**NEXT MORNING **

Again Piper was the first on up and again she made breakfast though this time she made pancakes and sausages. Just as Piper finished Grams came down and again she smiled and said "Piper how early do I have to get up to make you breakfast instead of the other wayaround." Grams smiled and hugged her.

"Umm Grams when did you say that I have to go to the dentist and get these horrible things off." Piper said pointing to here braces.

"Umm let me think…at 2:30pm but you really should be there early because of the waiting you know." Grams replied.

"Ohh man the sun came up again." Prue said as she covered her eyes walking into the kitchen. "Piper you made breakfast again man do you ever sleep?"

So they were sitting down when Phoebe joined them.

"Phoebe I was beginning to think that you were going to skip?" Prue said.

"Actually I have to go today." Phoebe said in a rather cheery mood.

"Why?" Piper asked curiously

"Uh the same as you." Phoebe said nervously than sitting down and dishing her plate up. As they all were already dished up and eating.

"Umm to get good grades?" Piper smiled and lifting her right eyebrow.

"No to see her boyfriend." Prue said quietly

" yeah whatever lets talk about something else." Phoebe said absent mindedly

"Can't gotta go!" Prue said gathering up her dishes and putting them in the sink. As everyone else did. and they left the manner.

A/N: Thanks soo much for the reviews love them. Anyway some one mentioned a little Damma and trust me there will be just have p


	7. Phoebe Finds Out?

Sorry guys this one is also short but I had to add phoebe freaking out lol. I will add very soon.

Chapter 7 Phoebe Finds Out

**IN THE JEEP**

"Piper" Phoebe asked

" yeah Phoebe what's up" Piper replied

"Umm did I hear Prue right saying that you have a boyfriend?" Phoebe curiously

"No I don't" Piper said defensively.

"Oh come on Piper I think that you kissing the guy a boyfriend Prue replied.

"What Piper has a boyfriend and she kissed him!" Phoebe gasped.

"mhumm" Prue mumbled.

"Piper did you French kiss him or was it just you know where you lips touch nothing really happens?" Phoebe questioned.

"Oh it was a French kiss Phoebe you should have seen them tongue and all." Prue said.

"Holy Piper are you going to marry the guy? Hey it wouldn't be the new cutie that I heard Grams and Prue talking about would it?" Phoebe said really getting excited about this.

"Actually the word I used was hottie." Prue exclaimed

"Okay well Phoebe it's your turn to go so you can go make out with your boyfriend ."Piper teased. As phoebe was getting out of the jeep.

"Whatever um Prue I don't have to go home after school because I have soccer practice and I am getting Thomas' brother to drop me off so I will be home in time for supper. Okay?" Phoebe questioned.

"Uh sure but you better not sit under the bleaches and make out with Thomas." Prue warned.

As Phoebe left the jeep Piper remembered that Leo had asked her to get a ride home with him. "Prue instead of going with you to cheerleading practice Leo offered to take me home instead… Okay?" Piper hesitated.

With a node Prue said "that's fine. and as long as you have a boyfriend I will always be here to help you Okay no matter what."(A/N: That might come in handy?)

and with a nod Piper smiled. She always apprecated her sisters though sometimes they can be annoying.But mostly just trying to help.

A/N: Thank you for all being so patient with me any way next chap will be interesting! Please send me your thoughts and ideas for this story. .Holly


	8. Another New Guy?

This is one of my fav chapters- Enjoy

Chapter 8 Another New Guy??

**AT PIPER'S LOCKER**

"Hey Leo!" Piper greeted him with a quick kiss.

"Piper how are you?" Leo asked

"Fine umm have you seen Becca? OH MY GOD!" Piper gasped when she looked behind Leo and saw Becca tonguing this guy that she had never seen before in her life.

"Umm Leo do you know this guy ?" Piper questioned furiously.

"Actually I only know a little bit about him." Leo answered

"Okay well what do you know. Hurry tell me." Piper said getting anxious.

" His name is Brian and he transferred schools for an unknown reason." Leo replied.

"Hmm" Piper said as she started walking up to the couple.

"Becca What the Hell are you doing? Piper said going between them.

"Uhh Piper I was busy Becca said smiling at the guy.

"Well aren't you going to introduce us Piper said.

" Umm Brian this is my best friend Piper. Piper this is my boyfriend Brian." Becca said

"Good to finally meet you Piper." Brian said shaking Piper's hand.

" What do you mean finally?" Piper said but was interrupted by the bell.

"We are definitely going to talk about this later!" Piper demanded to Becca.

So then Piper and Leo went to their fist class hand in hand with Becca and Brian also hand in hand. During class Piper kept passing notes to Becca and she found out that Brian and Becca had been going out since school finished in the summer and that he loved Becca so much that he could not spend a day without seeing her. So he switched schools. "Oh how sweet" Piper thought. But after class Piper and Leo, Becca and Brian had a spare so they decided to go to the library to work on a project. Only Piper and Leo actually worked on it because Becca and Brian were so busy kissing that the librarian kicked them out. So then Piper and Leo continued working on the project.

"Uhh Leo there will be no way in this world that we will be able to get this thing done with only our spare classes. Is there any way that you could come over or vice versa?" Piper asked.

"yeah I could make it over their tomorrow if that's okay?" Leo replied

"Tomorrow would be great." was Pipers reply.

" Do you have internet?" Leo smiled at Piper

" Yeah I do." Piper replied as she smiled back at him.

"Do you wanna come over for supper to?" Piper said.

"Sure that would be great! What time say?" Leo asked.

"How bout say 6:00pm?" Piper responded quickly.

"Great." Leo said as he and Piper got up and walked out of the library. And to their third class.

Piper and Leo didn't know someone was watching them from a distance????

A/N: hehe leave you all on a cliff hanger. Well who was watching them? Please review and give me some ideas. Holly


	9. Dinner?

A/N: Hey ppl sorry it has really been a long time since i have wrote and sorry for the wait any way here's the chapter .

**Chapter 9: Dinner? **

**AT LUNCH**

Leo and Piper were sitting at their usual table and as they were eating Prue and Andy came to join them.

"Hey Piper… Leo." Prue said sitting down.

"Hey Prue and Andy." Piper replied.

"Hey" Leo and Andy said to each other while Andy sat down.

"Piper where's Becca?" Prue questioned looking at where Becca usually sat.

"Probably with her new friend." Leo responded.

"Piper wasn't their a new guy in your class today?" Andy questioned curiously.

"Uhh actually yes there is he's Becca' s friend ."Leo said

"Leo if he's a new guy that transferred schools because he was with friends with a girl I think that it is a little more serious then just friends." Prue said back.

"yeah well I guess that she thought that she needed to get a boyfriend now that I have one." Piper commented.

"Hey would anyone like to go to a movie this Saturday?" Andy asked trying to stop the soon to be fight.

"Yeah Andy that would be fun!" Prue said "Piper Leo wanna come with us?"

"Well Piper what do you wanna do?" Leo asked politely

"That does sound fun! Yeah we'll go. Okay Leo?" piper questioned

"yeah sure! Whatever you want." Leo replied.

The bell rang and Piper and Leo said good bye and they walked off to class.

**In Class**

Piper was trying to talk to Becca but she kept on handing notes to Brian. So piper gave up and decided to listen for once but frustrated.

"Uhh this is so boring." Piper whispered to Leo.

"Well at least we are together" Leo whispered back( A/N: they are in all the same classes)

The bell finally rang and piper went to her locker and Leo went to his.(like right beside hers)

Then Piper had remembered that she had to go to the dentist appointment.

"Umm Leo I have a dentist appointment and I have to go like right now." Piper said.

"Ohh Okay do you want a ride?" Leo asked politely.

"Really Leo that would be so great could you also pick me up there after school too cause the dentist should be done by then." Piper responded.  
"Sure." was Leo's response.

" Leo you are the best." Piper said as Leo grabbed her hand and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Okay Leo I have to go now." Piper said reluctantly pulling away from the kiss.

"Alright." Leo said pouting continuing holding Piper's hand and leaving the school heading to Leo's car.

"So what is the Dentist going to do any way?" Leo questioned as they were getting in the car.

"You'll see when you come pick me up after school is over." Piper said in a taunting voice. As she got out if the car and closed it behind her. Then Leo went back to school for there last class. As he drove back he wondered why Piper didn't want to tell him what she was getting done with her teeth.

**After School **

As Leo drove up to the dentist office Piper was sitting on a bench outside and reading a book but as Leo pulled up Piper quickly put the book away and ran up to Leo's car.

"Hey Piper" Leo said. "Wow you got your braces taken off!" Leo grinned

"mmhmm" Piper said while bending down and kissing him sweetly.

"Well I better you home hey" Leo said putting the car in drive.

"Yeah I guess so.."piper said

**At Home**

"Hey Grams, Prue, Phoebe" Piper yelled as she entered the manor.

"In the kitchen!" Grams yelled back.

"Oh, Hey Grams." Piper whispered realizing that grams was on the phone.

"1:00 p.m. yes that is fine thank-you okay good-bye." Grams said putting the cordless phone back on it's cradle.

"What was that about" Piper asked.

"Ohh it's just another appointment for the eye doctor." Grams replied

"Is it a check-up or what ?" Piper.

"They are going to see if you need glasses or if you want contacts and going to see if you need a new prescription." Grams said.

"Oh when?" Piper asked .

"1.00 p.m. uh two weeks from now." Grams replied again

"Okay great thanks Grams" Piper said while giving her Grandmother a hug.

**The Next Day After School **

Leo had just dropped Piper off saying that he would change and bring over some of the things that they would need for the project. So Piper was busy cooking with grams while Prue was still at cheerleading and Phoebe was well doing the unknown

"Grams" Piper said.

"Piper other than Phoebe's boyfriends both yours and Prue's boyfriends are seeming nice. Especially Andy now he is a keeper. Besides what you have told me about Leo he seems great." Grams said.

"Thanks Grams for saying that, it means a lot to me." Piper said.

"Hello anybody home?" Prue yelled.

"In the Kitchen." Piper yelled back.

"Kay just give me a sec to get changed and I will be down to help you!" Prue yelled as she ran up the stairs.

Ding Dong.

"Uh Piper you get it he's your boyfriend." Grams said

"Okay." Piper replied while walking to the door.

"Hey Piper" Leo said handing her the three roses from behind his back.

"Leo hey , Thanks come in." Piper replied as Leo bent down and gently kissed her forehead.

"Hello Leo." Prue said as she ran down the stairs.

"Hey Prue." Leo replied back

"Um Leo the Kitchen is over here." Piper replied taking Leo's hand leading him in to the Kitchen.

"Wow it smells wonderful in here, what is it" Leo asked

"It's um Roast Beef with gravy and potatoes." Piper said smiling.

"Oh that is one of my favorites." Leo said smiling back.

"I know" Piper said giving him a hug.

" Hey guys!" Phoebe yelled walking into the front door.

"In the kitchen" Grams yelled.

"Oh hey Piper" Phoebe said looking at Leo.

"Um Phoebe this is my boyfriend Leo. Leo this is my younger sister Phoebe." Piper introducing them.

"Hey Leo." Phoebe said.

" Nice to meet you." Leo replied back.

"Uh also Leo this is my Grams. Grams this is Leo." Piper said as Leo and Grams shook hands.

" We hope your hungry. Grams said.

" Yeah starving." Leo said politely.

"Leo you can sit down while we bring the food to the dining room." Piper said pointing to the dining room table.

"Actually is their any thing that I could help you with?" Leo said again very politely

"No Leo it's fine." Piper replied.

"Oh come on piper I know that I could do something." Leo said in a begging voice.

"Okay you can take the roast over and cut it kay." Piper smiled.

**Eating Supper **

"Wow Miss Halliwell you're an amazing cook." Leo said referring to Grams.

"Oh Leo please call me Penny there are way to many miss's here besides it was mostly Piper's cooking." Grams said.

"Wow Piper in knew that you could cook but this is amazing you are truly gifted." Leo said.

"Thanks Leo." Piper said blushing.

**After Supper **

" Okay well Piper we better get working on the project." Leo said as her helped finish drying the dishes.

"Okay everything is finished any ways thanks to Leo." Grams said.

"Oh well it was nothing compared to Piper's delicious meal." Leo replied.

"Thanks again Leo" Piper said blushing. So Piper and Leo started walking hand in hand.

"Um where are you going piper?" Grams asked.

"I'm going upstairs to do the project with Leo." Piper replied.

"Okay if that's all." Grams replied.

"Hey Grams I thought that the rule was no guys go up stairs." Phoebe said complaining

"Well so far Phoebe that rule was designed strictly for you." Grams said slyly.

"Okay well Leo and I will be going now so if you need me for something I will be upstairs." Piper said as she and Leo continued upstairs.

**In Piper's Room **

"Okay so how are we going to present this?" Piper said.

"Well I was thinking." Leo said "that we should put a map up with the poster and having little memory cards."

"Great, I'll type up the information now." Piper said turning to look at the computer screen. Not realizing that Leo was checking her out as always whenever he got a chance.

_20-minutes later _

"Leo I'm done" Piper sighed exhausted

"Great I'm just about finished the poster." Leo smiled.

"Okay well I guess it is time for me to go." Leo said after they cleaned up the papers. Then Leo got his stuff together.

"Um see yeah tomorrow." Piper replied standing up from the computer chair.

"Piper" Leo said. Putting his hands gently around Piper's waist and pulling her closer.

That always made Piper tingle and she enjoyed the feeling as much as Leo liked doing it.

"Leo" Piper said smiling.

And she put her hand slowly up on Leo's face and there lips grew closer until they touched and turned into a passionate kiss.

"mmm Leo"

"mmm Yeah Piper"

"I love you" Piper said still kissing him

"I love you too." Leo said extending the kiss deeper.

"Piper I really have to go now" Leo said pulling the slightest bit away.

"Okay" Piper said as she too pulled back.

"How bout I walk you out?" Piper smiled.

"Yeah that would be great." Leo smiled back.

So they walked down hand in hand (of course)

"Good night and thanks for every thing." Leo yelled to everyone.

"Good night and see you soon Leo." Everyone yelled back. As Leo and Piper walked out the door.

**At Leo's Car **

Leo pulled Piper's hand closer to him and as their lips touched it turned into another passionate kiss.

"Leo mmm we mmm." Piper said breathlessly.

"Okay see yeah later." Leo said understanding what was Piper was going to say.

"alright bye." Piper replied back to him. Waving goodnight as he drove away.

A/N: Next chapter will be up soon promise. And Please give me sugestions... Holly


	10. The Movie

**Chapter 10: The Movie**

Piper and Leo had only been together for a week but Piper felt like she had knew him her whole life. She told him everything. He was the only person that she felt she could admit all her feelings to. He always understood her. Almost if not better than Prue did. So they spent the rest of the week together. Then Saturday came.

**Saturday **

Saturday was the only day that Piper ever slept in. At 9:00am Prue came in and changed that.

"Piper it's time to get up!"

"Prue why do I have to get up!" Piper said looking at the alarm clock and grabbing her glasses off the night stand.

"Because we have to get up and get ready!" Prue yelled back.

"Prue It's only 9:00am the movie is not until after dinner!"

"Exactly we are going to be late." Prue yelled again running down the stairs.

So Piper reluctantly got up and went down to the kitchen.

"Hey Piper what time is Leo going to pick you up?" Prue questioned.

"Oh my Gosh Prue I don't know!" Piper panicked.

"Oh well piper don't worry just call him." Prue replied calmly.

"Oh yes call him." piper said repeating Prue.

Piper picked up the cordless phone and dialed Leo's number.

"Hello! Um this is Piper Halliwell. I was wondering if I could talk to Leo for a minute." Piper said quietly.

"Um yes just a second." Leo's mother replied. As Piper could hear her calling Leo's name.

"Uh Leo here." The familiar voice spoke.

"Hey, Leo" Piper responded. "I was wondering what time that u wanted to pick me up for the movie tonight?"

"How about 7:00pm Because the movie starts at 7:25 and we could be there early."

"Great Leo. I will see you then." Then Piper placed to phone back into the cradle.

"So what time is Leo going to pick you up?" Prue asked curiously.

"Uh he said that he is coming to pick me up at 7:00pm because he wants us to get a good seat." Piper explained.

"Sure Piper, He wants to get a good seat." Prue mimicked. "Oh bye the way is Becca and her boyfriend gonna come?"

"Uh I will go call her." Piper said still half sleeping in her pj's.

_Ring Ring Ring _

Just as Piper was going to hang up the phone she heard a familiar hello.

"Hey Becca, I was wondering if you and Brian wanted to go to a movie with Prue and I?" Piper asked cautiously.

"Um what time does it start?" Becca quickly replied.

"The movie starts at 7:25pm, But Leo and I are going there at 7:00pm because we wanna get a good seat." Piper said quickly.

"Sure we will be their." Becca said.

"Great see you then." Piper said.

"Kay Bye." and with that Piper hung up the phone.

"So what did Becca say?" Prue said.

"Uh yeah she is going to come ."Piper said.

"Okay well we have to get started!" Prue said.

"Started on what?" Piper said worried.

"On getting ready! What else?" Prue grinned.

"Prue It's only," Piper looked at the microwave."9:45am." she finished.

"Well we have to get our nails done at 2:00pm and then before that we have to do hair and make-up then find some clothes. Now Hurry up Piper no time to waste." Prue half yelled.

"Okay just let me shower first!" Piper yelled starting to race up the stairs.

"Oh that's not fair!" Prue yelled. "You'll steal all the hot water."

"Oh well!" Piper Yelled through the bathroom door laughing. "That's what you get when you wake me up in the morning."

**Lunch **

Piper went down stairs after her shower and was dressed in a brown sparkling t-shirt and jeans. As she waited for Prue to get ready she made herself a sub and finished up the dishes. After a few minutes Prue came down stairs in a black tank top with jeans.

"Hey ready to go?" Prue asked to Piper.

"Where?" Pipe responded surprised because it was only 12:45pm and there nail appointment was at 2pm.

"To pick up your contacts!" Prue replied with a grin.

"I thought that it was going to be two weeks from now." Piper sounded shocked.

"They shipped them through express. So that they would come earlier."

"I thought that they were not opened on Saturday?" Piper said confused.

"Well they are only open until 3pm so we better be hurrying

**After the Appointment **

"Oh my God!" Piper said.

"What! What is it?" Prue said worried.

"I can see without glasses!" Piper replied.

"Oh so how is it?" Prue said relaxing.

"It's It's amazing."

"Well now it is time to go for our nails." Prue said impatiently.

"Okay." So then Piper and Prue got into the jeep and drove to there nail appointment.

**Back Home **

"Hey Grams." Piper yelled.

"Were're home!" Prue yelled also.

"Hey Piper!" Grams said walking towards them.

"Wow Piper you look beautiful." Grams said.

"Yeah thanks Grams." Piper replied giving grams a hug.

"Well now it's almost 5pm so I'm gonna make super." Grams said.

**After Supper**

Piper and Prue were putting the dishes away. Then they cleaned up then got there stuff together.

"Bye Prue. Phoebe and Grams!" Piper yelled closing the door behind her. Then Piper walked up to Leo's car, and was waiting for her by the door.

"7pm, right on time." Piper smiled.

"My dad says to never keep a pretty lady waiting." Leo smiled back before he bent over and kissed her. "Wow did u get contacts?"

"Just today." Piper smiled at him.

"You look amazing, not that you didn't with them." he quickly said.

Then open the door while Piper got in.

"So what's playing?" Piper questioned as Leo closed his door.

"I don't know well have to see what is playing when we get there." Leo replied back.

**At The Movie Theater **

"Ahh how bout Step-up?" Piper and Prue said.

"Sure I guess whatever you want." Andy said to Prue.

"Lets go get some snacks." Leo said.

"Uhh Leo lets get some nacho's instead of popcorn Kay? Cuz I hate popcorn. Alright?" Piper said.

"Yeah sure whatever you want Baby." Leo replied.

"Hey Piper!" Becca said walking into the line holding Brian's hand.

"Hey Becca you managed to come." Piper said smiling.

"Yeah we did." Becca said while Brian was kissing her neck.

"We are going to see step-up. Is that alright with you?" Piper questioned.

"Yeah sure that will be great." Becca replied.

"We better get to our seats." Andy said grabbing Prue's hand playfully.

So they all went to the big theater though there were many people nobody was sitting in the back they all went up and sat down. They were all sitting and eating. Then 10 minutes after the show began and the lights dimmed Prue and Andy began kissing. Then Piper looked at the other side she saw Becca and Brian kissing. She quickly put a chip in her mouth. Then Leo reached his arm around her. Piper felt very comfortable and leaned her head on his shoulder. After awhile the movie came to an intense kissing seen. Before Piper could stop herself she looked up at Leo and the immediately fell into a passionate kiss.

By the end of the movie Prue and Andy along with Becca and Brian were all making out. So Piper and Leo stood up and walked out to the entrance. Then they sat down and began to talk about everything.

"It after 8:30pm." Leo said. "I had better get you home." As he began to stand up.

"Okay" Piper replied also standing up.

So they walked out to Leo's car and he looked at Piper and her eyes were sparkling in the moonlight and he though that she was the most beautiful girl in the world with her long brown hair and beautiful eyes to match.

But Piper too found her self staring at Leo thinking that he was the hottest guy, the sweetest and caring guy she had ever known. Not to mention his aqua-blue eyes and as she watched them twinkle and began to bush but because the lights were off she didn't care. So she reached over and kissed him as her lips were tingling. Leo gladly returned to kiss. But they quickly quite and Leo drove her home. While taking about the movie they drove home.

A/N: Again I am soo sorry that it has been so long since I have updated. Though I hope that this long chapter helped. Yeah!!!Piper got her contacts.lol


	11. After

**Chapter 11: After **

1 ½ months after the movie Leo came again to Piper's house to do another project.

"Hey Leo." Piper greeted him with a kiss as she let him in and again Leo pulled three roses from behind his back and gave them to Piper. So as they were sitting down to dinner a strange lady came in.(Patty)

"Sorry I'm late guys!" Patty said exhausted.

"Oh Leo this is my mom, Patty. And Mom this is…Leo." Piper introduced them.

"Well, Hello Ms. Halliwell." Leo said getting up, to shake her hand

"Oh Leo pleased to finally meet you and please call me Patty because there are way to many ms. Halliwell here." Patty replied. "I am away a lot on business so I am not home a lot."

And with that they began to eat.

**A Year Later(Middle of May)**

Prue was getting married to Andy and it was soon going to be Piper and Leo's anniversary and there was a spring dance coming up. Which of course Leo asked Piper to. Also Becca and Brian were coming too.

**Friday **

Piper was awaked by Prue even though Piper needed no reminder that it was Friday and Piper needed to get ready for school and the dance. It begins at 5pm so she had 2 ½ hours to get ready.

Piper was anxiously awaiting the bell meaning that dreaded school was out and that she could go and get ready.

Finally it rang and her and Leo walked out holding hands like always. Then they walked to Leo's car because he always drove her home now. Piper was talking about how she could not believe that they had been together for a year and could not wait till the dance later on tonight.

**At Home **

Because this was a formal dance, Piper had managed to save up enough money to buy herself a beautiful strapless dress. Grams, Prue, Phoebe and Patty brought her matching high heels. As fast as she could she did her extremely long brown hair in curls and then put the dress on along with her shoes. Piper then put an apron on and helped grams finish supper and they all were sitting down when Prue walked down the stairs in a beautiful dark red dress and sparkling high heels.

Piper heard the sound of Leo's car horn and she quickly looked at Grams.

"When do I have to be home?" Piper asked

"How about 1:00am?" Grams replied smiling.

"Really Grams thank-you so much." Piper said smiling.

"Well Hurry my darling don't leave Leo waiting." Grams said.

A/N: I know short but the dance will be posted up.

(Hint: U should listen to the song Breathe By Faith Hill)


	12. The Dance

_**Chapter 12:"The Dance"**_

**At the Dance**

"Wow Piper you look absolutely stunning." Leo replied softly.

"Well it is our celebration on our 1 year together." Piper replied.

"Lets get a seat." Leo suggested.

"Sure." Piper quickly agreed.

As they were sitting and talking about the past year the lights on the dance floor dimmed and a soft song came on.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've  
Never been this swept away_

"Aww Leo lets dance" Piper said, standing up pulling on Leo's hand to make him stand up.

"Alright I guess that I don't have much of a choice." He replied smiling.

_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart_

They went on the dance floor and Leo put his hands around Piper's waist which made a tingle go up her back. Though they had been to dances before Piper could tell that this one was going to be different. As she put her arms around Leo's warm neck.

_'Cause I can feel you breathe  
Washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
An' Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe_

As the song went on Piper rested her head softly on Leo's chest and whispered, "I love you ." and she looked up at him to see if he heard her. He then looked down at her and also whispered, "I love you too."

She then put her hands softly on his face and he softly place his hands on her face. They then closed both their eyes and began to fall into a deep and passionate kiss. Though they kept on dancing.

_Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
An' Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe _

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way.. _

And the song ended and the slowly walked back to their table.

Becca and Brian didn't stop kissing since they got there, Prue was probably dancing with Andy. But for once Piper could only think about one person…Leo. As she looked into his eyes she knew that he had felt the same way. But Leo broke the silence.

"What time do you need to be home?" He questioned quietly.

"Grams said no later than 1:00am." Piper responded quietly.

"Oh well it is just about 11:30pm." Leo said looking at his watch." You wanna go for a drive?" He asked politely.

"Sure, Where too?" Piper replied.

"Where ever you want?" Leo replied back.

"Could we go to the park?" Piper questioned.

"Sure, I was actually thinking the same thing." He responded.

So they quietly left the dance and drove to the park.

**In the Park **

"Leo I wanna be with you forever." Piper said slowly as they started into a extremely passionate kiss.

"I want to be with you forever too." he said slowly as he began to take his jacket.

"Leo?"

"Are u not ready?" Leo said slowly still keeping the kiss deep.

"No it..it's just, never mind." Piper said slowly giving in.

………………………………...

"Leo, I love you so much." Piper said breathlessly laying on his chest.

"I love you too." Leo said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Oh my God! Leo what time is it?" Piper cried.

"It is 6 minutes to 1am." He replied realizing the situation.

"Okay don't worry just finish getting dressed and well be there." Leo replied panicked.

So Piper quickly grabbed her remaining clothes and threw them on. As she finished slipping her dress on Leo pulled up to the driveway.

"Uh Leo I can't get the zipper done up and u help me?"

"Yeah sure." Leo replied as he did the zipper up.

"Leo I love you soo much." Piper said as she gave him on last kiss before opening the door.

So Piper quickly ran up the stairs and quietly took her keys out. She then waved at Leo and he drove off. As she quietly opened the door she could see Grams sleeping on the couch waiting for them. But Piper was not in the most wonderful site and so she left her sleep while she snuck upstairs. She knew that Prue would not be home or phoebe so she would not get caught.

A/N: PLEASE Read and Review!!!!


	13. What Happens Now?

**There were two ways that i was thinking about doing this story 1) Romantic 2) Dramatic. i picked Dramatic. I Hope that you all will like it!!!**

**Chapter 13: What Happens Now?**

**Next Morning**

Piper woke up the next morning with the sum coming through her window and as she thought about the night before and a smile appeared on her face. So she got up and had a shower and got dressed in jeans and a black sleeveless top and went down stairs. And started making breakfast.

Then grams came down the stairs.

"Morning Piper, When did you get home last night?" Grams questioned.

"Just a little bit before 1:00am just like you said." Piper said with a smile.

"Hope your hungry." Piper said cheerfully.

"What you already made breakfast!" Grams said and smiled.

They took the food to the table and began to eat.

"So how was the dance?" Grams questioned.

"It was actually the best dance that Leo and I were at." Piper replied.

"Well I am glad you had a good time." Grams said

"Yeah me too." Piper replied under her breath.

**End of June**

Just as the summer holidays were beginning and Phoebe wanted to take up cooking and one night she successfully made supper without burning it. And so they all sat around and began to eat. Although Piper was not exactly hungry she tried some of Phoebe's food an it made her gag but she finished up her plate.

Piper found herself alone a lot though it was almost time for finals and although Piper and Leo took the same classes they began to slowly breakaway and Piper soon found out why….

A/N: I know that it is short but chapter 14 will be up soon and for the ppl that thought that this story was not dramatic enough for them will get a run for there money...lol.


	14. What The Hell Is Going On

Chapter 14: What The Hell Is Going On

Piper was hardly able to study. She kept thinking about Leo. Thank-God she was writing her last test tomorrow. It was English so she had nothing to worry about.

After writing the test Piper waited on a bench, outside the door of the gym waiting for Leo to come out. Piper was looking around when she saw Abbey Bobbies girlfriend (or so she thought.) waiting and looking up at the clock… Finally Leo came out. Before Piper could get up Abbey jumped up and ran to Leo and gave him the biggest kiss that Piper had ever seen.

"Ohh Leo baby what took you so long?" Abbey questioned.

"Abbey what are you doing here?" Leo said noticing Piper.

"Well I am sorry baby, I guess I will just leave." Abbey said the turned around kissing him again as Leo struggled to get out of her grasp.

"Piper wait I can explain!" Leo said running after Piper.

"Leo WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Piper questioned half crying.

"Nothing Piper I swear." Leo said reaching for Piper's hand.

"Leo you cannot just expect me to believe that nothing is going on when you kissed her like that!" Piper yelled pulling her hand away.

"Piper I had nothing to do with anything I don't know what you are getting so worried about?"

"Leo just leave me alone!" Piper yelled running into the bathroom.

"How can Leo have done this to me. Why would he do this to me and how dare he say I was getting worked up, He has no right to talk to me like that." She thought to herself after crying so much she doubled over the toilet puking.

Piper then ran to the teachers room and called Prue to take her home. Prue must have known something was wrong because Piper always got a ride home with Leo. So she thought that she better ask.

"Piper sweetie what's wrong?" Prue questioned motherly.

"Nothing just drive!" Piper demanded.

Prue was taken back but she understood what was wrong how could she have been so blind. The last couple of times that Piper had called Leo to go out he was busy and could not make it. As Prue pulled up into the drive way Piper quickly jumped out into the house and into her room. Prue knew that Piper would be mad at her but she had to call Leo and ask what was wrong and why Piper was so upset.

Ring Ring It seemed like a million years before someone picked up the phone.

"Hello." Leo's voice was horse and shaky.

"Hi Leo." Prue said " I was just wondering what happened between you and Piper."

"I don't know." Leo replied

"Leo! Like Hell! You know damn well what is going on!" Prue snapped.

"Prue all that I know is that Bobbie's ex-girlfriend came up to me and kissed me in front of Piper."

"That's it?" Prue questioned.

"Yeah!" Leo replied

"That's it?" Prue questioned again.

"Yes." Leo said annoyed.

"Leo you have know right to say that was it! Piper is upstairs in her room crying because "That was it!"

"Prue what the hell am I suppose to do! I tried to talk to her but she ran away." Leo said upset.

" You need to get your ass over here and fix this!" Prue demanded.

"Fine I will come but I don't think that it will help much." Leo replied.

"Just hurry up!" Prue said as she hung up the phone.

Leo hurried and drove his car to the manor.

A/N: Hope you all loved it as much as i loved writting it.


	15. Reality

Here all is Chapter 15 Hope You find it intersting.

Chapter 15: Reality

"YOU DID WHAT?" Piper yelled

"Oh Piper I didn't know." Prue squinted . "Besides you never told me!"

"Damn Right I Never Told You, Prue Because I Don't Want Too See Him AGAIN!" Piper yelled.

Leo walked up the stairs to the door. He wondered "what was I doing that was so bad it was not my fault that she came up and kissed me against my will, it was a total shock to me too." Then he rang the bell.

"Who Is That?" Piper snapped!

"umm Leo?" Prue squinted.

"You, YOU TOLD HIM TO COME TO THE HOUSE? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKIN MIND?" Piper shouted!

"No I don't think so." Prue said panicked and turned to the door.

"Prue I am NOT talking to him so get rid of him!" Piper shouted again.

"Why don't you get it piper, after all he is your boyfriend!" Prue shouted back!

"He is not my boyfriend! He is my "EX" Boyfriend!" Piper snapped back, as both were walking down the stairs. While Leo was waiting at the door he could hear them shouting.

"Hi Leo!" Prue said as she opened the door.

"Hey Prue." Leo said back nervously. "Um is Piper here? I need to talk to her."

"Uh you bet Leo she is in the conservatory. What do you need to tell her about?" Prue questioned.

"The truth." Leo replied simply. As he walked into the conservatory where Piper was standing and staring out of the window.

"Hey Piper." Leo said as he slowly put his arms around her waist.

"What do you mean, Hey Piper?" Piper yelled as she turned around backing away from Leo's arms.

"Piper will you relax nothing happened!" Leo said sadly.

"Yeah right Leo nothing happened." Piper nodded.

"All Abbey did was walk up to me and kissed me. Piper I don't even know her other that Bobbie's girlfriend." Leo said

"You know Leo if we had not slept together…" Piper sighed.

"Piper, Abbey was Bobbie's girlfriend but they spilt up and I think she is trying to get back to Bobbie by splitting us up. Also she is trying to get back at you." Leo said.

"Me why me? I never did anything to her." Piper said beginning to cry.

"Abbey wanted me and I had chosen you when I stood up to Bobbie. Remember when we first met in the hallway?"

Piper suddenly ran up to Leo crying so hard that she could not stop and Leo embraced her in his arms happy again.

A/N: There is going to be another chapter up in the next week ppl promise. [P.S. Things are not always what they seem!!!


	16. Uh Oh!

Chapter 16: Uh Oh!!!

"What the Hell am I doing" Piper thought as she looked up at Leo.

"Piper it's okay." Leo said.

"Oh My God! Leo what the Hell!" Piper said backing away from Leo's Embrace.

"Piper, I love you what's wrong." Leo replied confused.

Suddenly realization hit Piper.

"Get Out Leo! Get The Hell Out Of My House!" Piper said in a rage.

"What, Come on Piper. It was just a kiss!" Leo replied.

"Leo did you not hear me? Get The Hell Outta here!"

"Piper please what can I tell you to make you forgive me?"

"Uh Oh" Piper said putting her hand over her mouth.

"What, what is wrong?" Leo questioned.

"I will be right back Leo." Piper said cheery as she ran out the room and up the stairs. Then Prue came out behind the door.

"Prue what is with Piper?" Leo questioned. "I mean one minute she screaming at me and the next she is all bright and cheery."

"Leo I can honestly say that I don't know." Prue said worried. "She was acting like this before you guys spilt up. Wait a sec did you guys spilt up?"

"Wow I am so hungry!" Piper said. "Leo come on in the kitchen."

"Okay." Leo said really confused.

"Here is the thing Leo. I am going to go on with my life and you are going to go on with yours. Yes, I thought that I loved you but I don't. So you can leave okay?" Piper said chipper while making a batch of cookies.

"Piper what is with you?" Leo said. "I don't want to leave, I love you and wanna stay with you."

"Leo Just go!" Piper said angrily.

"Alright but you know where to find me if you need me." Leo replied as he walked out the door.

"Piper what are you doing?" Prue said as she opened the door.

"Eating." Piper replied. "Why?"

"Why did you not get back with Leo?"

"Because I Don't Want To I Told You That!" Piper hissed at her.

"Yeah but I just thought that you were kidding." Prue responded

"Uh Oh! Prue!" Piper said covering her mouth.

"What, what is it?" Prue replied.

"Prue can you call the doctor and make an appointment?" Piper replied. "I really think that this is becoming ridiculous. Maybe it is food poisoning?"

"Oh alright." Prue said as she picked up the phonebook. While Piper ran up the stairs.

"What and who does she think that she is? First she cries like no tomorrow and then she is angry at me and then sick and then happy. Man talk about pms mood swings. Thought I have never seen her like that in my life."Leo thought in his mind.

"Piper the doctors appointment is in a half hour okay?"

"Oh by the way Prue did Leo call?" Piper questioned.

"Umm Piper, Leo was here like 20minutes ago while you were making cookies." Prue replied sort of confused.

"He was not here I would have remembered." Piper piped up!

"Um maybe he could take me to the doctor's. It would save you the trouble."

"Piper you broke up with Leo."

"I knew that." Piper said piper said lifting her finger.

"We better get going." Prue replied.

"Uh Oh just wait a minute." Piper said quickly running up the stairs to the bathroom.

"What's wrong with her?" Phoebe said walking in the front door.

"Uh I don't know but she is going to a doctors appointment." Prue replied looking up the stairs.

"Kay I just wanted to say that o am gonna go to Thomas house for supper tonight, okay?" Phoebe questioned.

"Yeah sure." Prue replied not really caring about what phoebe did right now.

Then Phoebe walked back to the door and left then Piper walked down the stairs.

"Okay Prue I am ready to go now!" Piper said.

"Alright!" Prue replied back as she and Piper walked out the door to the jeep.

A/N: Hope you like it!!! Feel free to give any suggestions!!!!


End file.
